Parting is such sweet sorrow
by Perceptions of a young dreamer
Summary: 'Distance makes the heart grow fonder', so has Speedy heard. He just can't wait for Raven to come home. Established relationship. A fluffy one- shot. All the titans are adults.


_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.  
I haven't abandoned 'if things were different'; I am working on that too.  
Established relationship.  
Please read and review.  
I hope you enjoy it.**_

Speedy rushes forward, sprinting out of the car like a madman and entering the tower while pushing past his comrades as they slowly make their way inside.

"Hey! Watch it." Bee yells out after him, annoyed at being jostled. He doesn't turn back but offers a brief "Sorry" before his speed makes even Mas and Menos jealous.

He reached the elevator and pushes the button few too many times, his feet are tapping the floor anxiously as he seeks desperate glances at his wrist watch. His heart is thundering inside his rib cage maybe because of the battle they had just fought, but in reality it is mostly because of what is coming next, something which he had been waiting for since the past two months which honestly felt like eternity to the archer.

Finally thinking that the elevator is taking too long he dashes towards the door leading to the stairwell and starts running towards his destination, taking two steps at a time.

As he runs up the staircase his mind and heart are solely focused on the thoughts of _her._

_Her  
The love of his life_  
_The only person he will ever call wife_

_Raven._

Roy had been separated from his love for almost five months now. She had go with Nightwing on an undercover mission which surprisingly took this long and during this time he headed back to Steel City to his old team to help them with a few missions since crime had just increased.

Before their wedding, Roy had surprised Raven by transferring to the west coast. It wasn't completely easy for them to have a long distance relationship but her ability to teleport had definitely smoothened things over.

The archer was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see the door leading to the floor and he crashed into it. The door cracks and the red head groans at the impact, rubbing the slightly throbbing skin.

Hopefully Bee won't see that.

He got up again and started running towards his room passing Aqualad on the way and hurried pushed him while making his way. "Hey! Where are you going?" Aqualad yells after him.

"Raven." Speedy replied hurriedly and ran to his room. "What? Is she here?" the prince of the seven seas yells in question and the archer just spares him a look before entering his room.

He made a bee line for his desk where his computer sits undisturbed. He moves the mouse making the screen come to life. His racing heart calmed down only when he saw that he still had time before the call.

The red head slumped back in his chair and took several calming deep breaths as he removed his mask, he saw his reflection on the bare screen and saw his always perfect hair tousled, there was a gash on his left temple and he was covered in dust and sweat.

He probably should have gone to the medical wing to get himself patched up knowing that she would get worried seeing him like this but his need to see Raven overpowered that thought. This was the longest they had gone without seeing each other since they had gotten married.

Ever since they had gotten married, Roy had thought that the long days of sleeping without the dark beauty were over but Nightwing had to take _her_ only; the archer thought bitterly.

Before he could grumble even further the screen sprang into life with Raven's picture and that made his heart jump a little; with shaky hand and a deep breath he accepted the call and waited for a couple of seconds for the signal to stabilize.

And when it did, his heart was hammering in his chest, his breath was caught in his chest and he felt like a school boy in love for the first time.

And maybe it was like that, he never had serious relationships before her. He had been chasing skirts since he was 16 and didn't intend to stop but that all changed when he saw the empath alone on the roof, with her hood down and knees hugging her chest with her arms wrapped around them loosely, her eyes closed in relaxation as her face was tilted towards the night sky with slight breezing flowing through her hair.

He was mesmerized then and he is mesmerized now.

Her hair was black now with purple undertones which flowed off her shoulders in loose curls. The holographic ring was apparently off as he found himself getting lost in her beautiful amethyst eyes and her chakra jewel was peeking out from the fringes framing her face.

His eyes had yearned to look at her like this, unchanged and beautiful just like she was the day he had fallen in love with her.

"Hello." Raven replied giving him a loving smile.

"Hi sweetheart." Roy said eyeing her sweetly.

Before the archer could say anything further he saw the smile vanish from her face and lock onto the gash on his temple and a small crease formed between her eyebrows.

"Love, listen-"

"You're hurt!" the empath exclaimed but before he could say anything she added "What happened to your face?...And why didn't you get it patched up?"

"Babe-" Speedy tried to offer his defense but was cut off again by her worried questions "What if the wound gets infected?...Roy, you should be more caref-"

This time it was the empath who was cut off from her worried rant and that too by the archer's loud laughter at which she just glared at him but he just kept on laughing for the next few moments.

"What are you laughing at? This is serious Roy." the empath says in an offending tone with her glare intensifying by each passing moment.

He chuckles at seeing her glare and wipes a tear from his left eye; he had missed everything about her, even her glares. "It's just so cute seeing you so worried about me."

"Of course I'm worried Roy….you can be quite reckless-"

"Hey!" he protested but she just smiled briefly and continued as if he hadn't said anything.

"And I am not there to heal you….so yes, I am worried."

With that all laughter vanished from the archer when he saw the seriousness and worry on her face. It delighted him to know that he was the only one who could see her emotions like this, that she allowed him to see her like this, that she trusted him with the most vulnerable parts of herself.

"Hey…babe look at me, I'm fine." He said in a gentle and loving tone that he kept just for her. And when she didn't look convinced he added "It's just a scratch love, it actually looks worse than it actually is."

She still didn't look satisfied so he sighed and said with a smile "Will it make you feel better if I promise to get myself patched up?"

She turned to look at him but before she could say anything a voice said from the door "No need for that, I have the medical kit right here." Speedy turned to look at who it was and saw that it was Aqualad who was slowly making his way towards them with the said medical kit in his hands.

"Thank you Garth." Raven's voice rang from the screen. Speedy rolled his eyes a bit when Aqualad leaned over him to look in the screen at the empath.

"Anything for you beautiful." The prince of the seven seas said with a playful wink at which Speedy grumbled a bit while the dark beauty chuckled. Aqualad flirted with Raven to keep Speedy on his toes knowing how much it irked him when he did it.

"When will you stop flirting with my wife?" Speedy reprimanded shooting the hydrokinetic a glare and pushing him away at which he just shrugged and said with a smirk "When it stops riling you up."

Aqualad turned his attention back towards the screen and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the red head who said "Stop hogging away my wife's time…I want to talk to her. In private."

Aqualad didn't say anything to Speedy but turned to the empath and said pointing towards the archer with his thumb "Raven you gotta come back soon to him. He has been Mr. Grumpy pants for weeks now…not to mention cranky as well." Raven started laughing.

"Get outta here-"

"See grumpy and cranky….anyways bye gorgeous, see you soon." Aqualad said running out of the room whilst laughing when Speedy threatened to throw something at him all the while glaring at him.

Speedy got up from his chair at his desk and went to the door, locking it to ensure no more interruptions before sitting back on his chair again and said to the amused empath "No more interruptions now."

"I'm all yours." She said with a fond smile on her lips and amusement in her eyes. He grinned widely and said "I like the sound of that."

"So, how's the mission?" Speedy asked after a moment.

She started describing her mission, the challenges and achievements, and how irritated she was about having to play a college student while Richard got to play as a teacher at which he chuckled.

Speedy smiled at her fondly, he had missed her so much; it felt like an eternity had passed since they had talked. It was not a radio silent mission but they still had to be extremely cautious.

He longed for the day when he could have her in his arms again and that day is supposed to be soon, in eight days to be exact as it was promised by Nightwing before he stole his wife away for this mission.

"I love you." Roy said abruptly and Raven stopped whatever she was about to say next and a wide smile overtook her face as she blushed a little and said "I love you more."

"Not possible." He said with a charming smile at which the red of her cheeks became quite prominent.

"Aww babe, are you blushing?" Roy asked with a huge smile which made her even redder as she tried to deny it but he quickly added "You look so beautiful when you blush."

A smile threatened her lips at his flattery and at the intense way in which he was staring in her eyes, like she was all that mattered in the world, like she was his world.

"I can't wait to come home." She admitted in a soft and gentle tone. His heart skipped a few beats and his smile widened "I can't wait to have you in my arms again."

Heart beats quickened and he said softly in a gruff tone "Sometimes, just like tonight, I really miss you. God, Raven, I wish you were here with me."

"I wish you were here with me so I could feel your soft skin under my fingers." He said huskily and her breath hitched in her throat. "You lying on my body as we sleep, the way you wake me up by kissing me gently all over my face and the way your hands feel in my hair; you're the only one whose touch I enjoy in my hair…god, I miss you so much."

"I miss you too Roy….only a few days more."

"Feels like a lifetime."

"Only nine more days…I'll be back in time for the party."

"Nine more days." Roy repeated and then added with a grin "After that I am never letting you leave my side ever again."

"Never?" Raven asked with a smile.

"Never ever." Speedy reaffirmed with a smile.

0O0

"Come on Speedy, snap out of it."

Bee said and Speedy just groaned and turned over to look away from her. It was almost three in the afternoon and the archer was yet to get out of bed. He grumbled when the titan's east leader opened the curtains and he was hit with blinding sunlight on his face. Speedy just threw the covers over his face so that he could mope in bed for a while or sleep the entire day again, just like he has been doing for the past two days.

"She will be back in five days Roy, the mission needed a few more days before Nightwing and Raven could wrap it up and head home." Bee said trying to make the archer understand.

But when she didn't get a response she sighed before ripping the covers off of him and made him forcefully sit up and said "Snap out of it….it's only five day-"

"It's not only five days." Roy said loudly, getting angry and frustrated now. Not giving her the time to reply he added "She was supposed to be home three days ago, after being away from me for seven months, during which I have only spoken to her thrice because even if the mission is not a radio silent one, Nightwing is over paranoid...

….This is the first time since we started living together that she has been away for me and that too for so long….I don't know if the mission is going okay or not, if she is hurt or not….her not being with me is driving me crazy and I don't know what to do."

His chest was heaving by the time he finished and they both felt silent for the next few moments before she said quietly "Wow, you really are in love with Raven."

A smile found its way to his face and he said "Yeah, I really am."

"So now I am going to hibernate till the time Raven comes back…so bye." He said almost on the verge of diving back underneath the covers. But bee wasn't having any of it, she had a strong grip on the covers and said when the red head started groaning "Roy, you haven't taken a shower in three days and honestly you are starting to stink a little bit."

He didn't get up from the bed but said "I'll take a shower when she gets home."

She didn't accept his answer as she said in an overdramatic voice "And let her see you like this?!...with your hair greasy and shooting in all directions, a weird stubble growing on your face and with you stinking also."

He raised his eyebrow at her words and his hand darted off to touch his face where he could feel a stubble growing and yes, his hair were also standing. But before he could get a word out Bee continued in a over dramatic and offended tone "That's no way to greet your wife who has been away for seven months…do you want her to think that she married a slob and that there are other men more attractive than you?"

"No!" Speedy said loudly sitting up, jealousy surging through him at which Bee smirked, he had taken the bait.

"Yeah, you don't want that to happen…so get up, clean yourself up and also attend the party tonight."

"I don't want to attend the party." Speedy said running his hand through his hair, wow they really are greasy, he thought.

Bee sighed and said sitting a little closer to him on the bed "Come on Roy, all the titans are attending this party."

When she saw that he didn't look convinced she added "It might take your mind off her…"

He was silent for some time but then Bee heard a soft "Fine" and she grinned. She quickly got off the bed and said in a commanding tone "We have to leave in four hours for the west tower…and if you move your ass now you might be able to look at least presentable."

"Hey-"

"Come on, we don't have much time…move it."

"I'm not a child you know." Speedy grumbled getting off the bed and moving towards his bathroom. Bee just rolled her eyes and was walking towards the exit of the room when she heard him softly say "Thank you Karen."

She just smiled and exited the room, closing the door behind her. In the hallway she sighed, men were such children, she thought and Aqualad made his way over to her and asked in a hushed tone "Is he going tonight?"

"Yeah, I finally managed to get him out of the bed…he is going to love this surprise." Bee smiled.

0O0

Disco lights were illuminating the dark room, loud music and the sound of people chattering was thumping through the walls. The Ops room in west tower was transformed into a party room for the night.

Almost all the titans had trusted their cities to the local police and had made their way to a very rare occasion of a titan party in Jump city; where they could just relax and party with friends.

Roy was chatting with Kori and Victor with a drink in his hand. The former was missing her husband and the archer could sympathize, he had also hoped that he would attending this party with his significant other but apparently fate had other plans.

But Karen was right, coming here relaxed his mood a bit, and also did take his mind off Raven.

After a couple hours of chatting, drinking, eating and also taking part in a dance off against Wally. He finally decided to head to the balcony to get some fresh air.

He was leaning against the balcony, looking at the bright city lights illuminating against the dark of night sky and as a breeze flew by him; he could help but feel peaceful. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, softly hearing the waves crash against the island on which the tower was built upon.

"You're not going to jump now are you?" he heard a voice from behind him, the archer turned a bit and saw it to be Changeling standing there with two glasses in his hands. "No, just came for fresh air." He said silently thanking him for the offered glass as the greenling came to stand next to him.

Garfield was wearing a white button down shirt, with rolled up sleeps and dark blue denims and green converse.

While Speedy was sporting his signature red button down shirt which stretched across his muscles, sleeves all rolled up and two buttons popped open to show his chiseled chest. He paired this with light blue denim jeans and white converse.

"The city is so peaceful like this." Changeling said after a couple minutes of silence and Speedy nodded in agreement to this. "You miss her, don't you?" the shape shifter asked after a couple more moments and without missing a beat the archer said "More than anything."

"Man, you are so whipped." Changeling said, the atmosphere changing from peaceful and silent to playful. Speedy snorted at his words and before they could say anything the door to the balcony opened, music was filtering outside and a very drunk Wally said "Come on bros, the party is still on."

Speedy laughed at his childhood friend's antics but nodded along as well and both the heroes headed inside.

Wally was right, the party was still in full swing. The archer danced with his friends but when a slow song came up he made his way over to the refreshment tables, choosing to eat while he watched his friends dance with their significant other's. And for the millionth time that day he wished Raven was here with him.

'Beautiful in white' by Shane Filan was playing and suddenly he was thrown back to their wedding reception, their first dance as husband and wife. He remembered how perfect she felt in his arms, like his arms were built to hold her. He remembers how happy she looked that day and how hard it was for him to keep his hands off her that day. He remembers the quick kisses he stole from her in between and how he couldn't be away from her, his hand always in hers'.

He was snapped out of his thoughts and subconsciously playing with his platinum wedding ring, which sat proudly on his left hand when Bee and Aqualad walked towards him, he took a sip of his drink when Bee asked "Enjoying the party?"

He gave her a sheepish smile, his cheeks turning pink because of the alcohol as he replied "Yeah, thank you for pushing me to come here."

Aqualad smirked and Speedy raised his eyebrows when he took his drink from him and just then he heard a commotion nearby, it sounded like Kori was screeching in happiness but he didn't get to check what it was the aquatic prince said "Well, I'm glad you are enjoying the party, because it is just about to get better for you."

Speedy looked confused but the aquatic prince just nodded for him to look behind him. With an amused huff he turned and stopped dead in his tracks, his heart beat quickened and his mind was unable to form any answers.

There she was, standing in all her beauty.

_Raven._

For a couple of moments everything around him faded away, all he could see was his wife whom he had been deprived off for seven months. He was frozen in his spot, drinking in the sight of her.

She looked absolutely breath taking in a black form fitting dress which reached a few inches below her mid thigh. The dress was simple and sleepless, the straps coming to tie around her neck. Her black hair with purple undertones was left open, the loose curls cascading down her shoulders. She completed her look with black heels and Speedy was delighted to see her wedding rings shine on her left hand because of the lighting in the room.

"Hey Roy." Raven says softly and suddenly he is running towards her. He just knew that he had to hold her, he had to make sure that she was actually here and that it wasn't his mind playing tricks on him.

He wraps her up in his arms, lifts her up and holds her close as he gasps, so overcome with emotion that he has no words. Raven's here! She is right here, uninjured and in his arms! She's his wife and she is home!

"You're here." He says in disbelief, his head buried in the empath's neck placing loving kisses on any skin he can find, his grip tightening a little bit on her. "I'm here." Raven assures him as she wraps her arms around his broad shoulders and places a loving kiss on his temple and tightens his grip again and to the point that Raven has to tell him to let go as he restricting her air passage.

He loosens his grip a bit but he doesn't let go, it feels physically impossible for him to let her go so he doesn't but slowly pulls his head back from her neck to look at her again.

They both stare into each other's eyes and he, oh so slowly leans in and she also closes her eyes waiting to feel his lips on hers. She can feel his warm breath on her but before he could claim her lips there is a cough emitting from behind them.

He pulls back and but doesn't let her out of his arms, if he could have it his way then he could never let her out of his arms. He is almost half in a mind to lock her away in their room so that she never leaves him again for a mission.

Speedy turns his head back to see who disturbed them and sees it to be Aqualad, the archer just narrows his eyes at him, clearly irritated to be disturbed. Behind Aqualad Karen, Victor and Garfield all give him cheeky grins. Only the reunited Nightwing and Kori don't as they are lost in each other's eyes.

"What?" he asks annoyed.

"Even we wanna meet Raven." Victor says pushing past them and ignores Speedy's grumbles as he forced to let go of his wife as her big brother, Cyborg pulls her in for a bear hug.

Slowly Speedy is pushed even away from his wife as many titans come to greet her, even Kori leaves Richard to brood alongside Roy as she makes her way over to her best friend.

Both Nightwing and Speedy are brooding and have scowls on their faces; they needed time with their wives. The heroes have made like a circle in which Kori and Raven are in the middle of and of which their respective husbands have been pushed out of.

They both share a look, both agreeing that this has been too much and they deserve time with their significant other's whom they have missed so much. They both nod and make their way over to the middle of the circle.

Speedy cuts his way over to Raven, her back is facing him as she makes conversation with Bee. He grabs her hand and spins her over to face him, she looks at him in shock, her breath hitching when he cups her face in his hands, but before she could say or do anything his mouth comes crashing down on hers as he claims her lips in a passionate kiss.

Slowly he pulls back from her, she is still dazed and he smiles seeing the effect he has on her. Before she can form words to say anything he bends down and pulls her so that he is carrying her over his shoulder. He turns to the titans standing there and says "Well, sorry bee for interrupting but…this party was really fun but I haven't seen my wife in seven months….so I will see you on Monday."

With that he nonchalantly walks out of the room like Raven on his shoulder weighed nothing. And in the background Richard did the same thing with Kori. Both the heroes walk out of the room with whistling and claps erupting behind them and they smirk at each other and share a fist bump. While Kori is giggling on Richard's shoulder and Raven is asking Roy a million questions.

They both take separate lifts to head to their respective floors, where their rooms are. In the lift Speedy resituates Raven in his arms so that he is carrying her bridle style and kissed her again, this time softer but full of love and tenderness.

"Roy, what are you doing?" she asks when he pulls away. "I'm going to spend time with my wife." He says simply and presses a kiss to her fore head.

"You had to do that in front of everyone?" she asks, Raven never enjoyed PDA but the archer simply loved it, he loved any chance to show everyone that she was his.

"Come on babe, they are drunk out of their minds…they won't even remember it." He says with a shrug and presses a kiss on her hairline.

"And besides, this can be like our second honeymoon…" he says wiggling his eyebrows and she just laughs. He loves her laughter more than anything and presses a kiss on her nose as the lift stops at their floor and he swiftly carries her to their room.

"I love you." She says and he smiles, kissing her briefly before saying "I love you too sweetheart."

He enter their shared bed room and places her on their bed as she makes the candles always present there to light up with her magic, giving the room a romantic atmosphere. He crawls on top of her and kisses her passionately again, her one arm wrapping around his neck and the other cupping the side of his face.

When their lungs start screaming for air, his face descends down and he starts kissing and occasionally nipping the skin of her neck. She sighs in pleasure, she had missed this, her hands tangle in his red locks as she pulls his face back to claim his lips again.

"I missed you so much." She says in a voice just above a whisper. He presses a kiss to her lips and says "I missed you too."

He starts kissing her fore head, her eyelids, her cheeks and her nose; purposely avoiding her lips. His mouth hovers above hers, his warm breath hitting her and he says in a husky tone "Let me show you how much" and claims her lips in all the passion and love he has.


End file.
